After workpieces are made and before they are needed for final assembly, they are typically stored unoriented in bulk in tubs and boxes (bins). The workpieces must be oriented in order to be fed properly into machines.
There are a wide variety of assembly line operations involving the handling and processing of such individual workpieces. In such operations, attempts have been made in implementing automated workpiece handling systems, which involve as a necessary initial step, the acquisition of individual workpieces from a supply bin. Because workpieces are usually randomly oriented in the bin, each acquired workpiece must be viewed and properly oriented before it can be subsequently processed. Viewing is normally accomplished by a video camera which generates a video signal representative of the actual orientation of the acquired workpiece. If necessary, appropriate corrections are made to the orientation of the acquired workpiece before further processing. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,270.
The known robot systems have generally failed to gain commercial acceptance because of their inability to handle randomly oriented workpieces in a reliable and consistent manner. In general, additional workpiece handling systems have been necessary to orient the workpiece for the robot.